Heat
by idareutoloveme
Summary: A/U. Callie and Arizona play basketball in the WNBA.


**A/N: Callie and Arizona play basketball in the WNBA. It's AU. I don't own any characters or any WNBA players. All actions of the players and teams are completely fictional and don't give any indication of how they are in real life. So please don't go up to a player and say I hate you for doing something to Calzona! Lol ;) And the Seattle Heat isn't a real WNBA team just to let some people know but anyways.. On to the story... enjoy! :)**

**A/N: I will always try to update as soon as I can. I do work and I will be starting college really soon. But the updates will be as fast as I can make them. I also am looking for someone who would want to co-write with me, if anyone is interested. Just like exchange ideas or anything like that.**

* * *

**CALLIE'S POV**

I walk into the building for my first day of practice. I was playing basketball for THE SEATTLE HEAT! Nothing could get better than this right now. It is my dream to play in the WNBA and now it's finally coming true.

"You must be Torres?" A voice took me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see who it was. "Oh my goodness! You're Add-Addi-Addison Montgomery! Ca-can I ha-have your autograph!"

She laughed and I immediately felt embarrassed. _Way to make an ass of yourself Torres!_ "We'll have plenty of time for that. Let me show you to the locker room."

* * *

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I ride on my heely's into the locker room. I am so excited to finally be in the WNBA. I have waited all my life for this moment. I will be playing with some of the best players in the world. This is my time to bring it. It's either now or never.

I look around the locker room and beam when I see the locker with my number and last name on it. "Man, this is awesome!"

"I know, right?" I jump when I hear a voice from across the locker room. I didn't even notice anyone else was in here.

I turn around and see an incredibly sexy woman. I can only see the back of her but she has curves that most women would die for. She is only in her sports bra and basketball shorts and I have never seen anyone look sexier. The mysterious brunette finally turns around and I am met with familiar brown eyes.

"Arizona! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She runs to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

_So Calliope is the sexy woman!_ "I've been good." I hold her at arm's length to look her over. _Like I haven't already..._ "You look good." _Too good..._

"As do you." She pulls me into another hug. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you show up!" She goes back to her locker and pulls her practice jersey over her head. "We really need to catch up!"

"Yeah we do." _It was weird how we both just happened to end up on the same team._

"Get ready and we can practice with each other or play a little one on one." She grabs her Gatorade and exits the locker room.

I quickly change into my practice uniform and walk to the gym. My heart is suddenly beating out of my chest as I walk through the doors of the gym. I never would have thought I would actually be in this position. I never would have thought I would be here, standing in the practice gym of the Seattle Heat as one of the players.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"You are so going down!" Arizona got into her defense stance as Callie made her way just outside of the three. They checked the ball and immediately Callie went for the basket. She juked Arizona and scored the layup. "Damn, Calliope!" _Taller. Faster. Stronger. Sexier..._

Callie passes the ball back to Arizona so they can check it. "I bet you, I will make this three pointer. Right here. Right now."

"No way!" The latina got into her defense stance and looked the blonde dead in her eyes. "Check."

Arizona dribbled the ball a little bit and then pump faked Callie into the air. She dribbled around Callie, stopping right outside the three range and launched her shot. They both watched as the ball went in. Callie couldn't help but smile. Arizona had gotten good. Arizona has always been good at three pointers but Callie's defense is top notch and very hard to get by.

"Torres! Robbins! Over here!" Coach Webber called them over with the rest of the team.

* * *

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I threw my bag into the passenger seat of my car and hopped into the drivers seat. I roll my window down as I see Callie running up next to my door.  
"Calliope."

"Hey, would you like to have dinner or something later?"

I took off my sunglasses and my eyes couldn't help but run over the length of Callie's body. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

I watched as she squirmed a little bit. "Just to... you know.. um catch up."

"I know, I'm just teasing." I flashed her my dimples. "How about I meet you at Joe's? Say, about 8 o'clock."

"That would be great!"

I reached over and grabbed a pen and paper. I wrote my number down and handed it to her. "Here is my number, just in case." I switched my car into reverse. "So I'll see you then!" I waited until she got into her car, for me to finally drive off.

I have really missed her. We haven't seen each other in over 4 years, since we graduated from high school. I decided to stay here and go to college. While she decided to chase George across the country. She could have went to any college in the country but she decided her relationship was more important. The last time we talked, we didn't really end on good terms. But I think she's moved past it now, as have I.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. I just want to see if people would even like me to continue first. The story will definitely pick up.**

**Also again, I'm looking for a co-writer. Please message me or anything if interested.**


End file.
